


Of Death And Stardust

by ElleFreak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleFreak/pseuds/ElleFreak
Summary: A short insight of what was crossing Jyn's mind during The Beach Scene. Obvious spoilers!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My only excuse is that I’m drowning in Rogue One and rebelcaptain feels, I regret nothing and hope you enjoy.  
> Beta read by my proof reader Sabrina06 from FanFiction.Net.  
> I don’t own Star Wars, Rogue One, any of the characters or events, as they belong to Lucasfilm and Disney.

Jyn and Cassian stood at the verge of the beach, their little smiles fading as they stared into the horizon.

The growling, intensifying rumble of the beaming cloud hanging above the sea couldn’t be mistaken for anything else. Jyn twitched nervously as a flash of last memories of Jedha crossed her mind. Cassian knew it too; she felt his sharp breath against her rib cage.

They both miraculously managed to slip away from death’s grasp numerous times in their lives… even just in recent days… It seemed almost impossible, and yet…

The chase was over. Their end finally met, raging, ruthless, revengeful. Most of all, inescapable.

Slowly, aimlessly, Jyn limped a couple of steps forward in the slushy sand. Cassian’s arm weighed now more than before, his bloody fingers clenched over her own wounds. She didn’t make the smallest whine, and neither did he. She swore to herself she would not be weak now, squinting her eyes as she glared at the horizon.

Don’t think you’ve got the best of me, death, she cursed the thought. …old companion. You’re gonna need more than this to break Jyn Erso.

She glanced aside, at Cassian, who was noticeably using the last bits of his strength to keep going.

…and Cassian Andor.

That was it. She carefully let him go, and he instantly sank to his knees onto golden sand. Strengthless, she let her own legs refuse cooperation. Rest, at last.

The golden wave was still far in the distance, but drawing nearer by the minute. They could not escape, that was certain, but Jyn acknowledged it long ago. Now, she was thinking of her other friends instead. Of Bodhi. Of Chirrut. Of Baze. Even of K2 (could droids possibly find peace after death?). Did the rest manage to save themselves? Or will Rogue One forever be remembered as a suicidal group of anonymous rebels…?

She put her head down, not able to resist the bitter, realistic conclusion.

Even if they were still alive, they would soon be swept by the same deadly wave as she and Cassian.

She was truly sorry.

Jyn was snapped out of her thoughts as Cassian turned to her, uttering something quietly.

“Your father would have been proud of you, Jyn.”

She did not expect him to say it, and yet, only then realised how much she longed to hear it. She needed to know someone appreciated everything she’d done for her most significant life purpose ever. That someone noticed and knew how much it cost. Cassian knew better than anyone. Only he could experience their death in a similar way, notice the same meaning in it. It was comforting to have him near.

Jyn managed a smile and reached out to his hand. It was covered in blood, cold and rough, but in that moment, it was the only hand she wished to hold. As their fingers entwined, she felt she would have not been able to do it alone. To die alone.

She felt that finally, when she needed it, someone was beside her, ready to offer her support and love. Not the dramatic, romantic, emotional love, but supportive, warm, friendly, understanding and accepting. Love that didn’t have to leave eventually, like always before.

She didn’t know where she found the strength, but she was happy she could return it.

Little girl waiting for her Mama in the hideout and a six-year-old member of the Rebellion, so often left on their own throughout their short lives, were together in the moment you usually face alone.

Strange paradox, flashed through Jyn’s weary mind.

Jyn thought that she was a little scared after all. Cassian might have felt the same, as almost simultaneously, they leaned into a tight embrace. They needed closeness and support so badly, and this could only be expressed by this desperate clinging to one another, accompanied by deafening growls of approaching death, and no words.

She felt his face nestle into her shoulder and tightened her grip on him in response. Behind his arm she noticed the inimitable, intimidating view; her eyes widened. It was beautiful and yet terrifying, and so was their end. Straight from their worst nightmares, yet relieving. Freeing. Soon, all the deaths, crimes, flames, traumas, loss will be gone with them. She had no time to wonder what would happen after that. Instead, she held on to the last things in the world she was certain of: her accomplishment, her pride and the peace she was feeling.

And Cassian…

And so they waited, wrapped in each other’s arms, sharing the same thoughts.

Their world was ending, but many won’t even know what once happened on a small planet named Scarif.

They waited, and the seconds seemed like days.

It only mattered that they did something important. She hoped they helped save the rebellion; helped save the dream.

They waited with their heads up.

When they least expected it…

…the wait was over.


End file.
